


Next Summer

by name_me_regret



Series: June Summer Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, June Summer Prompt Challenge, Mary Parker centric, Prompt # 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Mary and Richard take their son to the pool, where Peter makes a new friend.





	Next Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to break through the writer’s block, but I wish it was completely gone.

**Next Summer**

Prompt 3: laughter; water; arm floaters

\- - - -

 _“If this is it, don't let me know_  
_If this is it, just let me go..._

 _If it's all meant to be_  
_A tragic end right from the start_  
_Is this the end, the end?”_

~The End, Klergy

\- - - -

Mary looked at them both, father and son, and crossed her arms over her breasts. They were both giving her the dreaded ‘puppy dog’ eyes, but she was immune, or so she liked to argue. “Just one,” she said again firmly.

In their shopping cart there was already children sized arm floaters, a pretty inflatable beach ball, and a bright red and blue pail with attached scoop. Mary didn’t understand why the last one was even being bought, since there would be no sand. It was a community pool! Mary had been about to take it out when the little boy had given her wide pleading brown eyes as his bottom lip quivered. She put it in the car, consoling herself that the boy could use it in the sand box at the park they frequented.

Now, came the dilema of the dolphin. It was of the inflatable kind, and easily twice the size of their son. It was also more expensive than the beach ball, and Mary had put her foot down, telling him to pick one. Mary was hoping he’d pick the ball. Although, judging by the smirk on her husband’s face, she was sure they’d be buying the little boy the inflatable dolphin.

The beach ball was really nice as well, with blue, silver and gold glitter inside, along with figurines of sea creatures inside the clear plastic ball with waves drawn on its surface. However, she should have known it’d be no match against an inflatable dolphin.

As the tiny boy ran ahead, the box held awkwardly in his little arms, Mary reached over and smacked her husband’s arm. “Richard, that thing is entirely too big! You know Peter is going to insist you blow it up in his room later!” she hissed at him angrily.

This is another reason she’d wanted him to pick the ball, since it was not only cheaper, but smaller. That way if it was inflated inside, it wouldn’t cause any damage.

Richard gave a sheepish laugh. “So what? Let him enjoy his summer vacation. Besides, tell me you can say no to that little face,” he said, motioning to the four year old. The aforementioned child was happy chatting with the cashier as he tried to lift the box, and the lady hurried around to help him with it. When they managed to get it on there, Peter cheered as he held his small hand out for a high-five as he flashed the woman a bright smile that seemed to melt the woman’s heart. She gave him his high-five, and also handed him some candy from the apron she wore with a wink.

“Already a little charmer,” Richard chuckled, looking at his wife and sobering. “Sorry, dear.”

Mary huffed. “If that thing gets a hole in it, you’re the one that has to fix it, and take the blame if you can’t patch it up,” she said, moving past him as she pushed the cart forward.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said obediently, hurrying forward to help put the rest of their purchases on the conveyor belt. They had a few snacks and some sodas, which weren’t technically allowed in the pool area. However, if they kept it away from the pool, the lifeguard didn’t say anything, and they tended to slip him a bag of chips.

\- - - -

They were early enough that the only people there were a mixed race couple and their son, the cutest dark skinned little boy with curly hair and light brown eyes. The two kids immediately migrated to one another, the other drawn to the dolphin, and with the prospect of meeting a new friend.

“Hi, I’m Miles! Cool dolphin!” the dark skinned boy chirped.

Peter grinned back at the other, both of them being about the same height. “Thanks! Wanna play?”

Miles nodded with a clap and both of them ran toward the kiddy pool. “No running!” the lifeguard called, making both boys freeze, before giggling and tiptoeing toward the pool.

Mary shook her head and glanced at the couple. “Hi, I’m Mary Parker, this is my husband, Richard.”

The Hispanic woman stood and took her hand. “Hi, I’m Rio, and this is my boyfriend, Jefferson.”

Richard and Jefferson were already shaking hands, and both sets of parents sat down on the lawn chairs they’d each bought.

 

They became fast friends, and the rest of the June was spent getting to know one another. Of course they couldn’t meet up every day, since both Jefferson and Rio worked; Jefferson having just graduated from the police academy, and that Rio was nearly finished her training to be an EMT.

They made time for their kids, arranging play dates to the park, and one memorable trip to Coney Island. Although, usually they wound up at the pool, which both Peter and Miles seemed to like, and the dolphin was still intact almost a month later.

“So, they’re having swimming lessons for kids under ten next week,” Rio told Mary. “ _Me da miedo_ , that they don’t know how to swim.” She handed them a folded up flyer she’d obviously ripped off a wall somewhere.

Richard and Mary told them of their biology research, and how they were hoping to find a cure for cancer. “We’re presenting our findings at a convention in Switzerland,” Mary told her, shaking her head as she handed the flyer back. “We’ll be gone the two weeks during the time the classes will be held.”

The other woman nodded and took it back. “Is Peter going with you?” He knew Miles would miss his friend in those two weeks, but she understood that work came first.

“No, he’ll be staying with Richard’s brother and his wife in Queens while we’re out of town.” She looked over where they were playing in the larger pool, both boys on their father’s shoulders. “Look at them, you’d think they were the same age,” she laughed. Rio sighed but nodding.

“ _Esta bien_ , we can get them into another class. I’m sure there are more than one during the summer,” Rio said. “Then next summer we can take the boys to a real beach.”

Mary grinned. “Yes, that sounds like a great idea! I can’t remember the last time Richard and I went to an actual beach, and I’m sure Peter would love to see the ocean, and play in the sand.” She proceeded to tell Rio about the pail and shovel he’d gotten to play in the sand, even knowing that he was coming to the pool, which had no sand.

“So, to next summer?” Mary said as she lifted her can of coke, tapping it to Rio’s own can. “And to real drinks when we get back from our trip.”

Rio laughed. “ _Claro que si_! Hell yeah! Maybe we can have a girl’s night out while the boys all hang out?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Mary and Rio turned to watch their boy’s clowning around. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Rio hummed in agreement without taking her eyes off her own son.

The two families parted that day with promises to meet up again after Mary and Richard’s trip.

The Parkers never made that date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a nice summer time story, but my feelings are all over the place. Let me know what you think.


End file.
